In Angel Land
by Game2002
Summary: Pit invited a few of the Smashers to his homeland to have fun! What fun adventure will they have in the amazing world above the clouds? Behold my improved grammar also! Rated T just to be safe...
1. Angel Land

Another SSB story from me, though this one doesn't really contribute anything to the main plot. Just did this for fun, but I hope you like it anyway.

Mainly this story is to see the result of my grammar correction. I have been using mainly present tense words in the past, but now I have learned how to use past tense correctly. Therefore I hope my stories will be more attractive now that it has improved grammar. Enjoy!

* * *

**IN ANGEL LAND**

**Chapter 1: The Wonder Above the Clouds! Angel Land!

* * *

**

Our story starts where the previous story, Super Smash Fairy Tales, left off.

The Smashers are currently at the table still eating breakfast and reading morning papers. They just learned that the leader of the PURIST, Bob, had escaped from jail, but they're not scared of it. And that's not the main point of the story either.

While Mario is reading his newspaper, Luigi said to him, "Mario, how was your trip to Angel Land while me and some few others went to Monstry?"

**Note: That was the story In Monstry.**

Mario looked up from his paper and replied, "Oh, I forgot-a to share with da trip to Angel Land!"

"It was a really lovely place," said Peach, still at the sink washing dishes. "I really love to stay there forever."

"It's all thanks to Pit that we can go to such a lovely place!" said Ness.

"Yeah! It really is a heaven there!" said Young Link.

"I never knew such a beautiful place exists!" said Pichu.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

We are now traveling through what looks like a tunnel made of clouds…

"My ears hurt!"

"Augh!"

"Hang on! We're almost there!"

"Faster…"

After a short while, the Final Destination shot out from a sea of clouds and stopped moving. "We're here, guys!" said Master Hand.

Mario, Peach, Pichu, Ness, Young Link, the Ice Climbers, and Pit opened their eyes, and before them is a beautiful land above the clouds!

"Wow! This really is Angel Land?" asked Peach in amazement.

"We're in heaven!" exclaimed Nana.

"I can't believe we're up in the clouds!" said Popo.

"Yes, we are currently 10,000 meters high above sea level," explained Pit. "This is my homeland!"

Pichu felt dizzy and fell onto the surface of the FD. "Oooo… I feel sick…"

"It's sort of hard to breathe…" said YL sickly.

"That's because oxygen is thin high up here," explained MH. "Don't worry; you'll get use to it soon enough."

"I'm starting to get-a used to eet already," said Mario.

"Not so fast…"

The FD moved towards an island of clouds visible in the distance, and they stopped at what looks like a beach. "Here we are at Angel Beach," said Pit, jumping down onto the solid cloud.

Pichu jumped down and landed on it, and said, "The cloud feels like sand!" He digs his hands into the cloud and picked them up, and they fell through the gaps between his tiny fingers like sand.

"Wow! These really are sand!" said Ness. "But they look every way like clouds!"

"And this is water!" said Peach, letting her feet down into the watery cloud below. "You really can't tell it just by looking!"

"Mamamia! Theez place eez sure amazing!" said Mario.

"There's a lot more to see in the city," said Pit. "I'll show you around and then we'll go to goddess Palutena's temple."

"You guys enjoy your trip!" said Master Hand. "I'll come back to pick you after two days! Have fun!" And he left on his FD and dove back into the clouds.

The Smashers followed Pit along the single path made of solid cloud that felt like dirt, and eventually, they came to a large city made of marbles and beautiful stones. There are many people walking around and doing stuff like what people in the world below would do, except all these people have wings!

"Wow! I never expected a city like this to be up here!" said Peach with excitement.

"Hey look! They have game stores too!" said Ness, pointing to a shop that sells video games.

Pit took them around the place for a tour. They shopped at markets, marveled at wonderful sights, played at various places, and ate at restaurants. The whole experience is way too awesome to describe; one must be there to truly experience the fun.

After they had their fun time, Pit led them towards a large Greek-style temple on top of a cloud hill. "That's my home before I came to live you with you all," said Pit. "I'm sure the goddess will welcome you."

"I can't wait to see what's inside!" said Nana.

They reached a large gate with two winged soldier guarding it. They recognized who Pit is and after some explaining from our winged friend, the guards opened the door and let them in. Behind the gate is a beautiful garden of white stuffs. Miles of endless grassy clouds can be seen and not to mention trees in the form of clouds. There are even birds and insects frolicking around!

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" exclaimed Peach.

"Hey! There are insects that we don't see in the bottom too!" said YL.

"True; there are indeed undiscovered animals living here," said Pit. "These creatures are adapted to live this place."

"So how are we going to get to da temple?" asked Mario. "Eet seems like a long-a walk."

"I've prepared a cab to ride on already."

Immediately, a large cloud the size of a car came down from the temple and parked in front of them, and there's a driver on it too. "This is the cloud cab, the cars of our world," explained Pit. "Its movement is linked with the rider's mind and will go according to where you want to go."

"Cool!" exclaimed Pichu.

They got onto the cloud cab and the driver took them to the temple in a few seconds, as the cloud moved very fast.

They stopped in front of a tall and grand staircase leading to the entrance of the temple. Immediately, winged attendants came to pick their luggage and carried them up the stairs while the Smashers climb up the stairs.

The moment they set foot on the first step, the whole staircase began moving upwards and carrying them along! "Wow! It's an escalator!" exclaimed Popo.

"It sure is!" said Pit.

They got to the top of the staircase in no time and marveled at the beautiful pearly door before them. "This is too beautiful!" exclaimed Peach with glittering eyes like pearls.

"Wario would-a really like theez!" said Mario.

Despite the door being really big (I do mean BIG), the guards were able to open them easily. They stepped inside and were amazed at the beautiful decoration all over the place. The whole place is decorated with beautiful gemstones and clouds. One may think that they have come to heaven.

Immediately, a beautiful woman in blue dress approached them and said, "Welcome, Smashers. I am Palutena, the goddess and ruler of Angel Land. I have heard about everything you have done, including your raid on Alias Lobby."

"Doh… That's-a what-a we're known for lately…" said Mario.

"I can explain everything, goddess!" Pit said to her.

"Don't worry; I understand your intentions to rescue a friend from her dark past," said Palutena. "I believe that the government is corrupted at times and what you did I do not consider a crime."

"That's good!" said Pichu.

"Thank you a lot, goddess," said Pit.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Smashers," said Palutena with a smile. "We will attend you in every way you like."

"Thanks!" said the Smashers.

The Smashers were led to their rooms—males in one room and females in another room.

Mario plopped onto one of the beds and lied down on its soft and fluffy surface. "Ah! Da beds are so comfortable!"

"Weeee! It's so bouncy!" said Ness and YL as they bounce up and down on their bed. YL bounced too high and hit the ceiling and hurt his head.

"Yeow!"

"Looks like the walls are solid," said Popo, touching the wall. "They're made of marble, not solid clouds."

"Makes you wonder where they got all these stuffs," said YL, rubbing his head.

So the Smashers took a small tour around the temple and they just cannot get bored at the wonderful architecture. There are huge lovely gardens with fountains and several unique animals, not to mention a large swimming pool! The water, of course, looks like cloud, but acts and feels like water. And that's exactly where they are currently.

"Last one there is a squashed Goomba!" shouted Ness as he ran towards the pool.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" said YL. The both of them rushed towards the pool and dove in there at the same time.

SPLASH!

Mario is relaxing on a chair at the side of the pool and is attended by beautiful maids. "Ah, theez eez life!" said Mario.

"I wonder what will happen if I try to freeze the cloud water?" wondered Popo. He blew icy wind onto a portion of the cloud water, and to his surprise, the cloud froze into a block of ice "What do you know? Frozen cloud!"

Meanwhile, Peach is at the garden taking a stroll while accompanied by servants. "Ah! This is such a wonderful place!" she said. "I wish our mansion has this beautiful garden too!"

She stopped by a tree to pick the white, fluffy, cotton-like flowers, and is immediately greeted by butterflies with fluffy wings. "So cute!"

And then some fluffy rabbits came, and she bent down to pat them. "So cute!"

And there are snow white birds that landed onto tree branches and began to sing in beautiful songs.

"What a wonderful song!"

-

Back at the pool, the kids are playing water polo while Mario is still being a pimp, attended by beautiful women. Palutena came to the pool and asked, "Are you all enjoying your stay?"

"We sure are, goddess!" replied Nana.

"Good to hear that!"

"Goddess," Pit asked her. "How is Ms. Kaori lately?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, this is the first chapter. Attention grabbing enough? I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Feel free to ask any questions so I can do my usual SBS!


	2. Wonders of Angel Land

I originally didn't plan to take this story seriously; the Smashers are just having fun and will return to their home after a few chapters. But then while I was on bed sleeping, I thought stories would attract more people if it has a definite plot and a villain, so I whipped up one in just a few minutes. Therefore, this story will have a plot and a villain now!

**Chapter 2: The Unbelievable Wonders of the World in the Sky!

* * *

**

"There's been no word from her around these days," replied Palutena to the question Pit asked in the previous chapter.

"I see…" said Pit.

"Who's Kaori?" asked Mario.

"She's a demigoddess," replied Pit. "She helped with the building of our temple and Angel City. It was with her help that we are able to finish this place in a few days."

"A demigoddess?" asked Nana curiously.

"Yes, she is more superior to the people below, but her powers are inferior to gods and goddesses."

"I've heard of demigods and demigoddess," said Young Link. "But never really learned much about them."

"I plan to give her a visit her today," said Pit. "You can come along if you want. I'm sure she'll be glad to meet the people below."

"Good idea!"

Suddenly, a loud thunder is heard in the sky.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

"Whoa! That was frightening!" said Ness.

"Wait a minute…" said Popo. "If we are above the clouds, then how is it possible for there to still be rain?"

"There is," Palutena told him. "The layer of clouds reaches up very high into the sky, so it is possible for there to be weather here."

"I didn't know that…"

"But it rarely happens, as precipitation isn't common in such heights."

So the Smashers got up from the swimming pool and got dressed up. Peach also came back from her stroll around the garden and is told that they are going to visit a demigoddess.

"A demigoddess? I love too!" said Peach happily.

"But how are we going to get there?" asked Ness.

"We'll take cloud cycles," replied Pit.

"What's that?"

"I'll show you." Pit took them through the temple and came to a place with several mini-clouds parked around the place.

"What are these?" asked Popo.

"These are cloud cycles," said Pit. "They are equivalent to the things you call motorcycle in the world below, but these are much easier to control."

"What's this?" asked YL, looking at what looks like a telescope placed by a window.

"Oh, that's the telescope for viewing the world below. You can look at every part of the world down there."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Can we see our friends who are in Monstry?" asked Mario.

"Of course you can! I'll show you." Pit went to the telescope and adjusted it a bit. "There you go."

Mario looked into the telescope and saw Luigi, G&W, Bowser, Roy, and Reed at a swimming pool having fun. Bowser is surrounded by beautiful women with odd features while Roy is ignored by them. "I see them!"

"Let me see!" said Peach, and she looked into the telescope and saw the same thing. "They are relaxing in the same way as us!"

"They're supposed to be living with Mista Binko in heez palace."

"I can see our mansion!" said Ness, looking into another telescope. He saw Captain Falcon shaking the neck of some person and then beating him up. "I wonder who the person he's beating up is."

"Do you want to learn how to ride the cloud cycle now?" asked Pit.

"Are they easy to control?" asked Pichu.

"It depends how well you concentrate your minds, as these clouds are controlled by your thoughts. When you are on top, the cloud cycle will go in the direction you wish to go, and you must concentrate thoroughly in the direction in order to travel smoothly, or else you can easily crash."

"Don't we need a license?" asked Peach.

"These are like bicycles you have down there; it is available to everybody. Even children ride it for fun!"

"I can't wait to start!" said Ness as he hopped onto one of the cloud cycles. "Let's see… Go up!" The cloud cycle he is on shot up into the air and smacked his head against the ceiling. "Yeow!"

"Do not be so hasty, Mr. Ness!" Pit told him. "The speed is controlled by how calm or anxious you are."

"You should've said that earlier…" said Ness, rubbing his head and lowering onto the floor.

"Let me try!" said Pichu. He hopped onto one and commanded it to go left, and the cloud went left. "I did it! It's going at smooth pace!" But he hit the wall.

CRASH!

"Please watch where you are going, Mr. Pichu…" said Pit.

Mario stood onto a cloud cycle and carefully navigated around at a slow speed. "Keep calm and slow…"

The Ice Climbers are also practicing moving around on the cloud cycle too. They aren't too successful as they panicked too much and constantly crashed into each other. YL is doing just right, but sometimes he got too excited and crashed. The only person to have mastered it at the moment is surprisingly enough, Peach! "It's actually very easy!" she said happily.

"Good-a for you!" applauded Mario.

"Because you are always cheerful and happy, Ms. Peach," said Pit. "Therefore you are able to control the cloud cycle nicely."

"Weee! This is fun!" said Peach as she flew around the parking area at moderate speed and doing many spins in the air.

"I'm not going to be beaten by a girl!" said Ness. He controlled his cloud to move around and once again he is too hasty and it spun too violently and Ness is sent flying away. "Yaaaaaaa!" But before he hit the wall, the cloud zipped in front of him and caught him. "Whoa! The cloud came to rescue me!"

"For safety reasons, the cloud will automatically protect and rescue its rider whenever the rider is tossed away," explained Pit. "That way no fatalities will be caused. I think it is best that we practice a bit before setting off."

And so, the Smashers practiced riding the cloud in the place. There were lots of accidents, though none of them are fatal, but eventually, the Smashers got better at it.

"Weeee! I can ride perfectly!" said Ness excitedly as he flew in circles around the room at a rather fast speed.

"Me too!" said YL, who is flying as fast as Ness, but he is standing instead of sitting down on it.

"I can drive too!" said Pichu, doing several flips in midair without falling down.

"Okay, it seems that everyone has mastered it," said Pit. "Let's go out there and enjoy! There's much more space out there!"

"Okay!" the others replied.

And so, they went out of the building through the garage gate.

-

Palutena watched them leave from her room window. "I hope they have a safe time!"

Then a loud thunder is heard again.

BOOOOOOOM!

Palutena looked up into the sky with a stern and rather worried face.

-

The Smashers and Pit are riding through a vast sea of cloud. They flew near the cloud water and saw fish-like creatures swimming in it. "There are fish down there too!" exclaimed Peach in surprise.

"There sure are, Ms. Peach," Pit told her.

Then several dolphin-like creatures leaped out from the sea and swam alongside the Smashers playfully. One of the dolphins got near Peach and allowed her to pat him on the head.

"So cute!"

Suddenly, not far in the distance a large whale jumped out of the water and splashed back into it, creating a large ripple that spread through the place. "Wow! There are even whales!" exclaimed Popo.

"I never thought there are creatures like these living up here!" said Nana.

"Too bad-a we forgot-a to bring our camera," said Mario. "Or else we could-a take a picture of them and show it to da others when he get-a back."

"Don't worry; I have prepared this," said Pit. He reached into his toga and got out an empty snail shell.

"What's that?" asked Pichu.

"These are shell dials," replied Pit. "They're pretty much the main sources of energy up in the sky. These shells store of sorts of things like electricity, fire, light, wind, sound, and even images!"

"So it acts like a camera?" asked Ness.

"Yes; we can use this to take pictures." Pit turned the opening of the shell towards the whale in the distance and pressed a button in the center of the shell's spiral, and a snap is heard alongside a flash. "There! Now we'll just have to bring it back to Angel City and have the picture processed before we can see it."

"I can't wait to see it!" said Peach.

Then Pit spotted an island with a large temple in the distance. "There's Ms. Kaori's temple!" he said. So they flew towards the island as fast as they could.

-

They made it to the temple and drove their cloud cycles up the large staircase to the temple gate, which is huge just like Palutena's temple. Pit went up to the door and pressed the doorbell, but even after they waited for a while, there was no reply. "Strange… How come nobody came to answer it?" said Pit. "Ms. Kaori never leaves anywhere unless she is summoned by someone."

"Maybe she is sleeping?" said Pichu.

"She should be awake at this moment." Pit continued to press the doorbell and knock the door, but still no response. "I have a bad feeling about this… It's too quiet here…"

"So what do we do?" asked Nana.

"She must be in trouble!" said Pit. "We must find a way inside fast!" Pit flew around the place in search for a possible entrance, but he crashed into a large pillar.

CRASH!

"You're panicking too much!" Peach said to him.

"You're right…" said Pit painfully while rubbing his nose.

"Young Link and I will go look around the place for suspicious things," said Ness.

"Okay, and I'll look for possible places to go into the temple," said Pit. "We'll meet again later at this place if there's no progress."

"Okay!"

So Ness and Young Link flew off on their cloud cycle.

"Will they be safe?" asked Mario.

"There are no dangers around here," replied Pit. "They will surely be safe."

Pichu placed his ear against the door and said, "If I heard right, there is the sound of breathing coming from within. There has to be someone in there."

-

Ness and YL are flying alongside the outside walls of the temple, looking for anything worth observing. "Wow! This place is huge!" said YL.

"Palutena's temple is huge also," said Ness. "Must be a tradition for gods and goddesses to live in huge and grand places."

They kept on flying until they came to what looked like the backyard. "We're at the backward…" said YL. "Maybe we can go in from the backdoor?"

Ness slowly navigated around the area looking for any possible entrances into the temple. He flew around a large unidentified object and his eyes eventually fell on something. "Young Link!" he gasped. "Come look at this!"

"What is it?" asked YL. He went over to Ness and looked at he was pointing, and he was shocked. "What the…?"

"I can't believe this…" said Ness in awe.

Before them stood what looks like large living mound with an opening at the center of it.

-

Meanwhile, Pit and the others ventured around the temple, and they finally found an entrance through a slightly opened window. "Finally, we got in…" said Popo.

"Should we tell Ness and Young Link?" asked Nana.

"I'm sure they we'll meet-a with them again," said Mario.

"The whole place is too quiet," said Pit.

"But I was positive I heard breathings in here," said Pit. "We should look around more."

"Right, let's go search for Ms. Kaori."

-

Back in the backyard…

Ness and YL are still looking at the organic entrance that led into a tunnel of red fleshy wall. "What is this…?" asked YL.

"Without doubt, this has to be it!" said Ness.

"What is it?"

Ness turned his head to YL and replied, "Have you ever played Gradius V?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Remember stage 4? It took place in an organic area, and before that, we were seen entering a large piece of flesh through a hole similar to this…"

"You don't mean…"

Ness nodded his head before YL even finished his question. "Yes… An organic alien mass…"

"How is that possible?"

"I think aliens have invaded this area and captured this demigoddess Kaori, and they have made the place their nest." Ness pointed to the organic tunnel. "This is without doubt the alien nest, similar to the ones we saw in Contra and Gradius!"

YL began to tremble at the thought of this. "This can't be real…"

"But now we saw it with our own eyes… We have to accept it…"

"What do we do? Should we contact the others?"

"Let's go inside and look around first," replied Ness.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ness and Young Link have decided to enter the organic alien mass… What exactly is happening in this place? Find out next chapter…

The shell dial, as some of you might know, is taken directly from the Skypiea arc of One Piece.

I will be leavig on a trip for 3 days, so don't expect any updates until three days later.


	3. Kaori

I'm back from my trip! I bet the cliffhanger last chapter left you craving for this one, eh? Now it's here!

**Chapter 3: The Encounter with the Demigoddess Kaori!

* * *

**

Pit and co. previously entered the temple through an open window, and they are now flying through the place looking for the demigoddess Kaori, who seems to have 'disappeared'.

"Ms. Kaori!" Pit shouted. "Please answer us!"

"Ms. Kaori, whoever you are, please answer us!" shouted Peach.

"Come out-a!" shouted Mario.

"She's not responding at all," said Popo.

"Could she be dead?" asked Nana.

"Demigoddess may not be immortal like gods, but their survivability surpasses humans several times, so it is impossible for her to die anytime," said Pit.

"I hear breathing," said Pichu. "It's more like… quiet snoring."

"See! I knew she was asleep!" said Popo.

"It's coming from that room," said Pichu, pointing to a large door on the other end of the hallway. So they all flew into that room.

Inside, they see a large table placed there and several large cushions. "I just noticed…" Nana said to Popo. "Everything here seems to be huge in size…"

"Maybe Kaori is a giant?" wondered Popo.

Pichu flew towards the floor and floated around on his cloud cycle, looking for the source of sound. "It's getting louder…" He flew pass a golden 'mop' and then felt strong air blown onto his head. "Whoa! What a gust of wind!" But when the wind kept on blowing into his head, he looked up diagonally and saw two black holes blowing out wind at breathing rate. "What's this?" He backed off several steps to take a better look, and it came clear to him on what he saw. "Pichu!"

He is looking into a large human face! He is even more shocked when the eyes suddenly opened.

Then Pit flew to where Pichu is and looked up at the face, and shouted, "Ms. Kaori! I found you at last!"

"She's Kaori?!" gasped Pichu.

-

Back with Ness and Young Link…

Ness slowly approaches the opening of the organic mass. As he got closer to it, he begins to sweat heavily and tremble rapidly. He got near enough the opening and took a closer look at it. The opening isn't really big—about the size of an adult and is quite narrow, only enough to squeeze one person. It even seems to be closing and opening slowly…

Ness slowly moved his bat towards the red fleshy wall around the sides of the opening and tapped it lightly. When he did, the whole mass seemed to shake a bit. "Are you going in, Ness?" asked YL from a distance.

"Of course I am!" replied Ness, trying to sound brave. "I've always wanted to experience what video game heroes experienced!" He piloted his cloud cycle towards the opening. When he entered for only a few inches, he smelled some rather nasty odor, and so he came back out gasping for air. "Ugh! It smells like poo!"

"That's horrible…" groans YL in disgust.

"I admit," said Ness, "I'm scared to go in!"

"We should tell the others about it."

"Right. Let's look for someplace to enter the temple."

And they set off to look for an entrance.

-

Back inside, the Smashers are looking face to face with gigantic demigoddess. Her features are really attractive—her face with blue eye color is so lovely that it would immediately attract someone like Roy, her skin is very soft, smooth, and totally perfect, and she has long, golden, flowing straight hair. What's more is that she isn't wearing anything! But the strangest feature is probably the fact that only her upper torso is seen sticking out of the wall.

"Pit, is that you?" asked the giantess.

"Ms. Kaori! Why didn't you reply when we called you at the door?" asked Pit.

"Sorry, I fell asleep and didn't hear anyone calling me."

"This is the demigoddess Kaori?" asked Peach. "She's huge!"

"Mamamia!" said Mario. "And what a lovely woman!"

"Didn't I tell you guys she was a giantess?" asked Pit. The others shook their head as response.

"That explains why those furnitures were so huge," said Popo.

"And also the fact that this temple seems to be even bigger than Palutena's," added Nana.

"Ms. Kaori, what are you doing sleeping here?" asked Pit.

Kaori turned her head back as far as she can towards the wall behind her and said, "I hate to tell you this, but I'm… stuck at the pet door."

"Say what?"

"Stuck at the pet door?" said Popo curiously. "You mean the door for cats and dogs to go in?"

"Yes," replied Kaori. "I was taking a bath out in the pool, but then I realized I locked the door and forgot the key inside, so I tried to get inside by going through the pet door, but I got stuck and couldn't get in or out, no matter how hard I struggled…"

"How long have you been trapped here?" asked Pichu.

"Two days."

"Mamamia! Two days?!" gasped Mario. "You were stuck-a here for two days without eating or drinking anything?!"

"Right…" replied Kaori shamefully. "But since I'm a demigoddess, I can live for many days without food and water."

"Lol… A superior being getting stuck in one of the most embarrassing method… How crazy can this get?" wondered Popo.

"Hey guys!" shouted the voice of Ness as he and YL flew into the room.

"Where'd you guys come in from?" asked Peach.

"We went back to the entrance and found an open window, so we came in," replied Ness. "I want to tell you that I discovered…" While he was saying this, his eyes turned to the side and saw Kaori, and he is shocked. "Holy cow! A giant!"

"That's just the demigoddess," Nana tells him.

"This is Kaori?!" gasped YL. "Pit never told us she was a giant!"

"That's not important right now," said Pit. "Ms. Kaori is stuck at the pet door for two days and we must help her out!"

"Really? Shouldn't she be able to help herself because she's a demigoddesses?" asked Ness.

"I know, but…" said Kaori shamefully.

"It's all right, Ms. Kaori," Pit told her. "We'll help you get out of there." Pit flew onto her back and landed on there, and went to the door on the back and examined it. "You're stuck very tight… There's no visible gap between you and the edge of the pet door."

Kaori used her hand as a lift and helped the others onto her back, where they go investigate the same place.

Peach bent down and touched the surface of the skin. "Wow… The skin is so smooth and soft!" she said with a hint of jealousy in her mind.

"I think-a da the only solution left is too bust-a a bigga hole on the da door," said Mario. "But-a seeing how big-a theez door eez, eet can be tough. People like-a Falcon and Marth should-a be able to destroy eet easily, but too bad-a they're not-a here…"

"I just want to get out, so I don't mind if you have to tear down the door," pleaded Kaori. "Please, I don't want to be stuck here for eternity!"

YL moved close to Ness and whispered into his ear, "Ness, I think I know what exactly that organic alien mass you said is now…"

"Really?" said Ness.

"Shhh! Not too loud!"

"Why?"

"Just keep your voice down! Now Kaori isn't wearing clothes and from the way she is stuck, I can assume that she is currently in bent down position with her back sticking towards the air."

"So?"

"Since this is the backdoor, and where we ventured into is the back yard, then the organic tunnel we saw just now is actually…"

Then what YL wanted to say immediately came to Ness. "I know what you're going to say…" He looks at Kaori's back he is standing on. "I'm sure it is…"

The others are still discussing about what to do. "We'll have to widen the pet door so she can squeeze in," suggested Popo.

"But how?" asked Pichu. "This door is so big!"

"Let-a me try kicking eet down," said Mario. He took a few steps back, and then jumped into the air and spun in midair furiously. "Anniento Crush!" Then he shot forward and landed a violent kick against the side of the door. The impact was so strong that a loud crack can be heard, so unfortunately, it left only a medium-sized crack on the wall.

"If we keep this up, we can eventually break through it," said Peach. "Let me try!" She turned around and tossed herself at the door, hitting against it using her butt. When hit, it created an explosion strong enough to blast a person into the distance. She hit the same spot Mario hit, and it did nothing but leave behind a crater on it.

"Eet seems to be going slow," said Mario. "But I'm sure we'll eventually make-a eet if we keep-a on trying."

"Let me try!" said Pichu. He shot out a blast of electricity and zapped the surface of the door, but he eventually tired himself out, and the door only got some burn marks on the surface. "Pichu… I'm not strong enough to keep this up…"

"I can use bombs," said YL, holding a bomb in his hand. "But I'm afraid it'll hurt Kaori."

"Don't worry," said Kaori. "Being a demigoddess, I can withstand most kinds of harms. Bomb explosions the size of that won't hurt me."

"Okay, if you say so," said YL with a shrug. He warned the others to move out of the way, and then placed several bombs along the sides of the door surface.

"Where did you get so many bombs?" asked Peach.

"I'm just able to carry a lot of them," replied YL. Of course; we all know Link has the amazing ability to carry tons of stuffs in his clothes. After placing the bombs there, he quickly ran far away from it to avoid the explosion. Then the bombs exploded in a chain reaction.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

"Yeow!" cried Kaori in pain.

"Are you hurt?" Peach asked her.

"That's all right. This pain won't hurt me."

After the explosion cleared down, they can see that the surface of the door is blown through. "Ms. Kaori!" Pit shouted to her. "Try to struggle to get in again!"

"Okay." Kaori struggles and wiggled around and tried to pull herself in. "Ngh!" Though the top portion of the pet door is blown off, the sides are still stuck against her skin and she is still having a hard time trying to come in.

"I think we still need to blast off one more side of the pet door in order for her to come in," said Ness. He hopped down to the left side and looked at the door. "This part should do. PSI Rocking!" He fired several colorful energy blasts at the door and it created a flashy explosion.

ZAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!

When the smoke cleared, the door is charred with some bits fallen off. "This looks harder than I thought," said Ness. He looked up to YL and shouted to him, "Young Link! We need more of your bombs to blow up this part!"

"But that was the last of the bombs!" replied YL. "I've got no more!"

"Darn it…"

"I'll help!" said Pit as he flew towards where Ness attacked. He got out a hammer and started pounding against the door, but it didn't do any damage at all. But he kept on pounding and pounding it.

"C'mon! Let's all help-a him!" said Mario. The other Smashers all jumped down there and began attacking the same spot of the door.

"Firebrand!" Mario unleashed a fiery punch.

"Peach Bomber!" Peach tossed herself forward and hit with her butt.

"Zap Cannon!" Pichu fired a large electric ball.

"Icicle Spear!" The Ice Climbers shot out a large icicle like a missile.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness used that same attack again.

"Boomerang!" YL tossed a boomerang, but I think it won't help.

"Light Arrow!" Pit shot a glowing arrow of holy light.

BAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And the left side of the pet door is blown off, making the pet door look slightly larger than before. "Now, Ms. Kaori!" Pit shouted to her.

"I'll try!" said Kaori, and she tried to crawl through the pet door again, this time with more success. Slowly, she pulled herself inside the temple, but got stuck a bit at the buttock area, but after a bit of struggling, she managed to get in. "Finally! I'm free!"

"We did it!" shouted the Smashers in unison.

Ness and YL took a clear look at her bare bottom, and Ness said, "Guess the organic tunnel really was her anus…"

-

After a while…

The Smashers are sitting on top of the massive table, waiting for Kaori to come. After a while of waiting, she came into the room, this time wearing a toga similar to Pit's. This was when the Smashers' got a good glimpse of her size.

"Mamamia! She's huge!" gasped Mario in awe.

Indeed, measured from head to toe, she is easily the same size of Godzilla—100 meters!

Kaori sat down in front of the table and said, "Thank you very much for helping me. I thought I would be stuck there forever."

"No wonder nobody heard from you around these days," said Pit.

"Right… Oh, I haven't gotten a chance to ask who these people are with you."

"These are my friends I am living with right now—the Smashers," introduced Pit. "I brought them here to play for a few days, and because I wanted to visit you, I brought them along too." And the Smashers introduced herself themselves to her.

"With a size like that," said Peach, "it's no surprise that you are able to help build Angel City in a few days."

"Doesn't your size sometimes give you problems?" asked Nana.

"It's not a problem at all to me," replied Kaori. "Up in the sky, there are lots of free spaces for me to move around."

"If you take a swim in the cloud sea, won't you fall off the cloud and into the world below?" asked Pichu.

"That won't happen. As a demigoddess, I have the power to prevent myself from falling to the world below. I heard that the people down there are very small, so I do not have to the intention to visit the world down there any time in fear my size will frighten them and cause trouble."

"Quite true," said Popo. "A size like that could cause problems." He shuddered at the time when Godzilla came to Tokyo and destroyed many things during the Darkling incident.

"So why have you decided to live with them, Pit?" Kaori asked Pit.

"I have heard about many things in the world below," he replied. "Goddess Palutena is good friends with Master Hand, who would come often to relax. I came to know him and he would share with me stories about the world below and also his followers, the Smashers. I was fascinated at everything he said and wanted to see all these myself badly. He promised me that when I grew older, I would bring me down there, as the world down there can be dangerous at times."

"I admit, Pit, you have become more matured than how I knew you 108 years ago. Back then, you were like a little toddler, getting into trouble because of curiosity. You weren't very brave either; remember when you wet your pants when you first saw me?"

"Oh, don't say that…" said Pit with a red shameful face.

"That's not something shameful," Pichu told him. "I still wet my bed sometimes!"

"And aren't you ashamed to proudly admit it…?" asked Peach.

"Wait a minute," said Popo. "Did you say you knew Pit 108 years before? That's not possible! Pit shouldn't be born yet! He's about 13 years old currently, isn't he?"

"But I'm already 113 years old," Pit replied. On hearing this, the Smashers kept silent for a while, and then they jumped back in shock.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!!"

"Is that something surprising?"

"Now that you said it, you never told us your age before!" said Ness.

"We always assumed you were around 13 to 15 because of your looks!" said YL.

"Mamamia! You're ova a hundred years old!" gasped Mario.

"How can you still look so young?!" gasped Peach.

"Angels age differently than you," explained Kaori. "Demigods and demigoddesses are no different too." She touched herself and said in a romantic voice, "Despite my beautiful and attractive looks, I'm actually 950 years old."

"Goddesses like Palutena are immortal," explained Pit. "They have infinite life span."

"Whoa… I never knew any of these until you told me…" said YL.

"Just like how Master Hand is over 500 years old," said Peach.

"I can't believe there are beings that have really long span," said Nana.

And so, they spent the remaining of their time chatting and eating dinner at the demigoddess's house. After they're done, the Smashers got back onto their cloud cycles and prepared to leave. "Hope you come visit again!" said Kaori.

"We will, Ms. Kaori!" said Pit.

"Good-bye!" said the others. And so, they took off towards Angel City.

As they were flying over the cloud sea, they began to chat among themselves. "You know, we should-a take a picture of Kaori when she was stuck-a at da pet door," said Mario. "Da others woud-a find eet funny!"

"That isn't very nice," said Peach.

"Oh yeah, what were you gonna say back there about discovering something?" Popo asked Ness.

"Oh, nothing," replied Ness. He thought in his mind, "What would they say about me discovering an organic alien mass and then only to find out that it's the demigoddess's hole on the other end?"

While they are flying, Pichu heard something coming from below, and he looked down. He saw a large silhouette in the cloud sea below, and it looked like something that has wings. "What's this? A manta ray?" But it can't be since this thing has a long neck."

"What?" asked Pit.

"I think I saw something in the sea."

Everyone looked down but saw nothing. "There's nothing at all," said Nana.

"But I saw it just now. Maybe it's gone… Oh well, whatever that was, it can't be anything dangerous, right?"

Then they heard the sound of thunder, and it sounded like it came from nearby.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

"Whoa! That was loud!" said Peach as she was shocked by the loud noise. "It sounded like it came from next to us!"

"And I think it came from below us!" said Pichu. "Seriously, that's where I heard the sound coming from!"

"But aren't thunders supposed to come from above?" asked Popo.

"Since we are high up above the clouds, the thunderclouds are below and so you would here the sound coming from there," explained Pit.

"Oh, I see."

"All right, let's go back as fast as possible," said Pit. In his mind, he thought to himself, "I can't let them no what exactly that is. After all, they came here to enjoy, not running into disaster. Let's hope **IT** won't appear during their stay here…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Even if this story isn't getting reviews, I will continue to write knowing that at least one person will review it.

Kaori actually isn't my OC. We'll get into that next chapter.


	4. Smashers vs Parodius

Before we begin this chapter, let us give a moment of silence to the victims at Virginia Tech shooting incident…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, let's begin the chapter.

**Chapter 4: Clash in Angel City! Smashers vs. Parodius Team!

* * *

**

The next morning at Angel City…

Peach woke up from her sleep and yawned and stretched. "Yawn… That was a wonderful sleep! The bed is so comfortable and so is the blanket!" She got out and washed herself and then took a walk around the grand hallway, looking out the window at the sights out there. "Ah… The sight in the sky is so beautiful! I wish the others could've seen this."

After a while, everyone else woke up and is now eating breakfast at the dining room. The servants prepared a buffet style breakfast for them, and offered them whatever services they needed.

"Yoshi and Kirby would've liked it here," said Ness as he carried his food tray to the table.

"Right," said Popo with a mouthful. "They're gonna like the foods here! But don't forget Kirby is know begin treated like a royalty at Mr. Binko's palace. Surely he's eating foods that are as good as here! Too bad for Yoshi though…"

Meanwhile, Mario is being a pimp and told the female servants to massage and feed him. "Ah… Theez eez life!" he said happily.

"May I help you on anything else?" asked a servant.

"My fingas are sore! Can you help-a me rub-a them?"

"Sure." So the servant massaged his finger, but when she rubbed it for a few times, Mario's gloves (he didn't take them off) caught on fire. "Yeow!"

"Mamamia! I'm sorry! I forgot-a that-a my glove eez fire powered! I should-a take eet off!"

But the servant ran off crying for her mommy already.

"Sorry…"

Pit came to them and said, "After you're done with your breakfast, would you all like to go take a tour around Angel City again? There are a lot more places to go."

"Sure!" said Peach. "I want to buy more souvenirs before we return home!"

-

After breakfast is done with, Pit took the Smashers into the city to continue the sightseeing and shopping.

Peach and Mario are at a souvenir shop selecting the goods there. "Wow! These figurines are so well made!" said Peach, looking at small porcelain figurines of cute animals.

"They're the best of Angel City, lady!" said the seller. "Because you're a tourist and a beautiful lady, I'll sell it to you at low price!"

"Okay! I'll buy this and this and this and this…"

Meanwhile, Mario is carrying all the stuff Peach bought in his hand. There are so many things piled on his hands that Mario could barely see the front. "Do you have enough…?" asked Mario. I tell you the truth: I will never want to be with a girl who is like this.

Ness and Young Link are at the arcades playing the games there. "Ha! I got through stage 3!" shouted Ness happily.

"I used up all my lives only at stage 1…" said YL. "You're a really good player."

"Of course! Who said video games aren't good for you in the first place?"

Ness's amazing playing skills attracted the people nearby and they all came to watch him play the game. "Wow! This kid can make it through stage 3 of Gradius 3 with ease!" said one guy.

"I always died at stage 2!" said another.

"Forget stage 2! Trying to beat stage 1 is hard enough!"

"Stage 3 is a total nightmare!"

"As good as he is; his luck is up when he gets to stage 7!"

"You mean the fire level?"

"Even if he is lucky enough to get through that stage, he's done for at the cube rush. No arcade players have gotten through that part, unless they're playing the easier Playstation 2 version or an emulator with cheats, of course."

Ness went through the game and things got harder and harder. "This is my last life…" Ness thought to himself. "This game sure is the hardest I've ever played… I must try to beat the record here!"

Suddenly, a loud thundering sound is heard and because it came so sudden, Ness, including everyone else, got frightened and he made a wrong move, and then died. "Oh man! I almost defeated stage 6 boss!" he cried.

"Really a wrong time for a thunder to come, right?" said YL.

However, everyone else had a rather nervous look on his or her face. "That sound…" said one guy.

"It better not be…" said a girl.

"Let's hope it's not that thing…" said another one.

"What's wrong?" asked YL.

-

The Ice Climbers and Pichu are at a toy store, looking at stuffed animals. "This seal doll is so cute!" said Nana, holding a seal doll.

"It can replace the seal doll that you lost and was never found," said Popo.

"Nothing can replace the original seal doll of mine. I believe one day I will surely find it." So Nana put it back.

Pichu is standing somewhere else looking at other stuffs. Suddenly, a little girl came and picked him up and took it to her mother. "Mommy! I wanna buy this cute little doll!" she said.

"Let's see how much it cost first, dear," replied the mother.

"I'm not a doll!" said Pichu.

"YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" shrieked the mother and daughter, and they ran off at high speed.

"I'm not scary either!" shouted Pichu.

-

Peach and Mario are still walking around out there, and poor Mario really couldn't see anything in front of him anymore. I really do not want a girl like this, and I recommend that you shouldn't find a girl like this too.

"That was a great shopping experience!" said Peach happily. "Now let's go to the jewelry shop!"

"Peachy… We do not-a have that-a much money…" said Mario.

"Let's go and see first, shall we?"

As she is walking, a small blond fairy in red strapless leotard and with dragonfly wings flew in front of her and hovered there playfully. "Oh! So cute!" said Peach. She reached her hand forward and pats the fairy on the head. The fairy giggles cutely and flew around Peach's head several times before flying away again. "What a cute little fairy!"

"What-a fairy?" asked Mario, who couldn't see anything from behind those packages.

The fairy flew through the crowd, careful not to bump anyone, and went into a restaurant and to a particular with an octopus with a moustache, a blue penguin, a green-haired, bunny-eared girl in a skimpy bathing suit, a small blue stick man, and a pig with a halo above his head and wings growing out of his back. The fairy stopped next to the octopus and whispered something to him. "What's that you said, Sue?" asked the penguin. The fairy, Sue, explained more to him, and then the octopus turned to the penguin. "Pentarou, do you still have those papers from that day with you?"

"What papers, Takosuke?" asked the penguin, Pentarou.

"Those papers about the Allies Lobby incident!" said the octopus, Takosuke.

"You mean Alias Lobby?"

"Yes!"

"But why do you want an out-of-date newspaper?"

"Idiot! I'm not talking about the newspaper! I'm talking about the kind of paper with pictures and price number at the bottom."

"You mean wanted papers?"

"That's the one!"

"I used to have it, but no more…"

"What?!"

"The toilet ran out of tissues and I had no choice but to use them as substitute."

"Argh! Now we'll never know if…"

"But I still have three more."

"Better than nothing!"

Pentarou got out two wanted papers and handed it to Takosuke, who showed it to Sue. "Which one did you see?" he asked the fairy. What he showed her was the wanted papers of Mario, Pit, and Pichu. The fairy responded by pointing to Mario.

-

All the Smashers are now together at the center square of the city.

"I'm content with the stuffs that I bought!" said Peach. Behind her, you can see Mario piled under several packages.

"I had a fun time at the arcades," said Ness. "They people there said I'm one of the best players to have ever visited there!"

"I found a cute seal doll," said Nana. "But I'm not buying it as I truly believe I will one day find my long lost seal doll. What point is there in keeping two of the same doll?"

"I'm not scary, am I?" asked Pichu.

"By the way, we heard a thundering sound at the arcades," said YL.

"Yeah, we heard that too," said Popo. "It looks like rain but isn't raining at all."

"Actually, the people at the arcades explained to me and Ness about this."

This is when Pit heard them talking about this, and immediately went to tell them, "That's not true! That's only a rumor! It is just the rain!"

"But…"

"There you are!" said a voice. The Smashers turned towards the source of voice and saw Takosuke standing there with his group.

"Did you call us?" asked Peach.

"Why of course, my lady," said Takosuke politely upon seeing Peach.

"What is it?"

"You see, there are jobs to be done. What we going to do now is part of our job, so I hope you have no hard feelings about it."

"Can you get to the point?" asked Pichu.

Takosuke got out the wanted papers and showed them. "I'm afraid these are your friends, right?"

Pichu and Pit immediately gasped at seeing this, but Mario is still under the packages, though he did hear them gasping. "What-a eez eet?" he asked.

"You guys are bounty hunters?" asked Pichu.

"We're more like mercenaries," explained Takosuke. "You hire us, we work for you. Currently, we are on a trip in this Angel City, but we are quote broke at the moment. Therefore, we need some quick cash, and right now our cash is in front of our eyes!"

"Listen! I can explain everything about that incident!" said Pit, trying to reason with him. But before he could explain, Ness and YL got in front of him.

"You're not touching our friends!" said Ness.

"Right! Even though I wasn't part of what they did, I will not allow you to get them!" said YL.

"Pichu! If you guys wanna fight, then you'll get it!" said Pichu as his cheek begins to emit electricity. "I'll show you that those government people made a mistake at giving me only a 42 cent bounty!"

"Well boys, get them!" commanded Takosuke, and his whole team charged forward to attack.

"A fight is going to ensue!" shouted the passersby.

"They said those people are the ones who wrecked Alias Lobby and are enemies of the world!"

"What's Alias Lobby?"

"Run!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Go get them, good guys!"

"Let's get them!" said Ness.

"Okay!" said Young Link. And the both of them charged towards their nearest opponent, the blue stick man—Koitsu.

Koitsu made an average-sized paper plane appear out of nowhere and hopped onto it, and then took off into the air above them. "Whoa! How did he ride around on that airplane?!" said Ness in shock.

"And what can he do with that either?" asked YL.

Koitsu shouted in some bizarre language that nobody could understand and the front tip of the paper plane shot out several green crescent-shaped energy shots.

"Watch out!" shouted Ness, and he and YL quickly hopped out of the way to avoid it. But because the radius of the attack is wide, they both got scraped on the leg a bit.

"Whoa! That guy sure can do amazing things with the paper plane!" said YL. "But I'm not going to lose to some stick man!"

The Ice Climbers decided to face Pentarou. "You cannot beat the both of us!" said Popo.

"Right! And you don't look like the fighting type either!" added Nana.

"Don't judge people by their looks," said Pentarou. "I may look like a nice guy, and that's quite true as I don't like violence very much. But when I'm serious, I can pack a punch." He whipped out a machine gun and started pumping out bullets at them.

"Watch out!" shouted Popo, and he grabbed Nana's hand and they quickly jump out of the bullet's way.

The angelic pig, Michael, went after Pit to fight him. "Wait! This is a pointless fight!" Pit told him.

"I'm only doing what the boss told us to do," said Michael. "Try to reason with him if you can."

"But…"

"Wide Shot!" Michael shot out a large wall of green energy that went straight forward. Pit got out of the way and the green wall hit a building and smashed it into pieces.

"Ah!!! Run for your lives!" shouted the people. "They're destroying the whole place and we'll be killed too!"

Pit turned to Michael angrily and said, "You have no right to destroy my hometown!"

"I did not intend to do this," said Michael. "But I had no choice."

Peach is standing at the side watching them fight. "Please don't fight!" shouted Peach, but nobody heard her shouting. Then Takosuke suddenly crawled up her chest and he has a perverted look on his face.

"Why not a kiss, young lady?" asked the octopus. And just so you know, his mouth is in front of the face rather than underneath the tentacles like all octopi.

"GET OFF ME!!!!!!"

"Peachy! I'm here to save you!" shouted Mario. He grabbed the lecherous octopus and yanked him off Peach's body and tossed him aside.

"Don't bother me when I'm flirting with my girl!" said Takosuke angrily.

"She eez not-a your girl!" shouted back Mario.

Peach quickly ran a safe distance from the battleground and stayed there, but then the girl with bunny ears, Hikaru, stepped forward to her. "Just doing my job," she said. "Hope you have no hard feelings."

"Please! We don't have to fight over this!"

-

Ness and YL were having a hard time trying to hit Koitsu, as not only he is small, but he is also very swift in the air. "Dang! This guy won't stay still!" said Ness.

"Take this!" YL tossed a boomerang at Koitsu, but the stickman easily dodged hit, but when the boomerang returned, it hit him in the back and sent him flying off the paper plane. "Yeah! I got him!"

But a parachute popped out from above Koitsu and he slowly floated down and then paper plane went under him and caught him too. He flew up high into the sky and shouted unknown stuff, and like a ninja, several clones of himself came out from behind him and jumped at the duo.

"What the?!" they gasped.

The Koitsu clones latched onto YL and Ness's body and tickled them. "Yeow! Hahahaha! Stop that!" shouted Ness in between laughs.

"Get off me!" shouted YL as he tried to shake them off his body.

Koitsu shouted something again and all the clones exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

When the smoke cleared, YL and Ness were seen standing there burned up. "Ugh… He really got us…" said Ness.

Koitsu said something again and this time he tossed a large basketball at them. Ness reacted in time and swung his bat at it, sending it flying back towards Koitsu, who did not see this coming and got knocked into the air. But Sue caught him in midair just in time.

-

Pentarou is still sweeping around with his machine gun, and the Ice Climebrs are busy hiding behind a flipped over table. "We have to do something to stop him!" said Popo.

"How?" asked Nana.

While Pentarou is still firing against the table, several ice cubes flew out from behind the table and towards him, so Pentarou quickly switched his aim to the ice cubes and destroyed them. This is when the IC used this as a chance to jump out from behind the table and towards him. Popo swung his hammer at the unnoticed Pentarou and smacked him in the head hard, sending him rolling along the pavement.

"How'd you like that?" asked Popo.

"You sure got me," said Pentarou, getting back up. "But I still got more ammunition here." He got out a fish and hurled it at them.

"What can a fish do?" asked Popo. But the fish fell next to him and exploded.

KABOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Yeow!!!!!" screamed Popo as he blasted backwards.

"Popo!" cried Nana in concern.

"That's one exploding fish…" said Popo.

"You'll pay for this, penguin!" said Nana angrily as she ran towards Pentarou.

The penguin continued to throw fish at her, but Nana ran in a zigzag formation and is able to avoid all the fish thrown, and she got near enough, she lifted her hammer and readies to bring it down on his head.

"Bubble Shield!" shouted Pentarou, and immediately, a bubble formed around him and the hammer bounced off and Nana is sent flying onto the pavement.

"How'd you do that?!" she asked.

-

Pit and Michael are having a clash in midair so that no buildings will be destroyed. "Wide Shot!" shouted Michael as he fired a large green energy wall.

"Light Arrow!" shouted Pit as he fired a glowing arrow from his bow. Both he attacks collided together, but Pit's arrow is much stronger than the energy wall, and it pierced through it and went towards Michael, who is able to dodge it. Michael flew towards Pit and threw a punch, but Pit caught it with his fist. Using his strength, Michael swung Pit to the side and then fired several small shots at him. Pit quickly split his bow in half and held them in front of him like a shield and blocked the shots this way. Pit then flew at Michael while swinging both the daggers trying to hit him, but the angelic pig is able to dodge every single strike.

After dodging them for a while, Michael flew back several steps, and then a green aura surrounded him, and he charged forward very fast. Pit also charged forward and readies both his daggers. However, when they come in contact, a burst of energy is created and Pit and sent flying backwards and both his daggers flew in different directions. Pit isn't concerned, however. His stretched out his hand and both the daggers automatically returned to his hands.

The two winged beings dashed at each other and began their usual dogfight again.

-

"Take-a theez, you octopus!" shouted Mario as he shot out fireballs at Takosuke.

"Ripple Laser!" Takosuke shot out ring-shaped beams at the fireballs, and because it's ring-shaped, the beams went through the fireballs and the fireballs went through the rings, and both of them had to hop away to avoid each other's shot.

The moment Mario landed from his jump; he looked up and saw Takosuke flying towards him. Mario reacted fast and bent his body to the side and the octopus kept on going and hit a wall. Mario quickly ran towards him and threw a punch, and because Takosuke turned around the last second, he got socked in the face.

WHAM!

But the octopus is far from defeated; he flew up into the air again and tossed several fish at Mario. Mario shot his fireballs and when the two projectiles met together, it made small explosions and fried fish fell to the ground. Takosuke used Ripple Laser again, and this time, Mario bravely jumped towards the ring lasers. Mario positioned and straightened his body so that he safely passed through the rings without touching the sides, much to Takosuke's surprise. "Super Jump Punch!" shouted Mario as he threw an uppercut underneath Takosuke's tentacles.

"YEOW!!!" The octopus finally fell to the ground and curled up in pain.

-

Hikaru got out a large missile that has an evil smiling face and placed it against her shoulder. "Carrot Launcher!" she shouted, and then the front part of the missile opened and several carrot-like missiles shot out.

Peach quickly got out of the way to avoid the incoming missiles. "Looks like it's useless trying to reason with her," thought Peach. "I must fight back to protect myself!" She reached her hand to the ground and miraculously pulled up a turnip, and she hurled it at Hikaru. However, Hikaru easily shattered the turnip with a single punch, and then continued firing carrot missiles. Peach kept on running around to avoid the explosion left behind by the missiles, but she finally tripped on a bump on the road and was hit by the missiles.

KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"Too easy," said Hikaru. But a turnip flew out from the column of smoke and smacked her in the belly hard. "Yeow!"

Peach jumped out from the smoke and floated in the air using her large skirt. She floated above Hikaru and dropped down very fast. "Peach Bomber!" But Hikaru got out of the way and when Peach hit the ground, an explosion is created and it left behind a crater.

The moment Peach got up, Hikaru swung the missile at her like a club, but Peach ducked down in time. Hikaru then swings low, and Peach dodged it by jumping up. Hikaru follows up by thrusting the missile forward several times to hit Peach, but she is able to avoid them by walking side to side. Peach quickly lifted up her legs and kicked Hikaru in between the legs; this made her dropped down in pain. Peach then slapped her across the face really hard.

SLAP!

"If you think I'm a weak little girl, then you're wrong!" Peach shouted at her.

-

As the two groups are battling each other, the others watch from the side.

"Look at them fight!"

"Who are you cheering for?"

"Don't be such an instigator!"

"At this rate, the whole city will be ruined!"

"Where's our goddess? We need her to stop them!"

As they are talking about this, a shadow zoomed pass above them, and they all looked up to see a high tech-looking jet flying in a circle around the air and then towards the city.

Takosuke looked up and called the jet, "Vic Viper! Where have you been? We need your help in getting these bad guys down here!"

"I bring bigger matter to, Takosuke," replied Vic Viper. "I have detected a massive life form that is appearing from the west coast of the city."

"What life form?"

Then immediately, a loud thunder is heard again, and this time it continued for many times that everyone had to close his or her ears. "What's with these thunders?!" asked Nana.

"I wanted to tell you this!" said YL. "The people at the arcades told me that it was actually…"

"The sea is moving around violently!" shouted the people. "It's going to appear! Run!" And then people began to run around the city in great panic.

"What is happening here?!" asked Pichu.

"Please!!! No!!!!!! Not in front of my friends!!!" cried Pit loudly.

Waves began to form and crash against the beach and washed away anything there, and the sound of thunder became louder and louder. Eventually, a large gray colored dragon with dual horns on the head and massive wings shot out from the sea and flew high into the air above Angel City. It let out a loud ear shattering roar that sounds just like thunder.

"They said it was actually the roar of the," continued YL in fear, "Storm Dragon!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Most of you might not have heard of Parodius. It's a parody spin-off of Gradius with a comical twist using hilarious enemies and settings rather than serious mechanical and alien settings. This series (Parodius) is most well known for massive usage of penguins, octopi, and scantily clad women, and also the music of the game are all remix of various Konami music and classical real life music. The series had a limited release in Europe, but never made it to USA, as Konami thought comical games won't sell well there, which is a shame as Parodius is one of the funniest shooting game in history. Also, Kaori from the previous chapter was actually from one of the Parodius games.

And Storm Dragon is from Final Fantasy VI by the way.


	5. Storm Dragon

SBS Time!

**Motor Bug**:  
1. Which version of Kaori are you using?  
2. I wish to see Mamba and Shooting Star.  
**Game2002**:  
1. Sexy Parodius version. Actually, I remember reading somewhere the woman in Parodius Da is Honey and is not the same person.  
2. Sorry, but I do not have intentions for them in the story.

**Chapter 5: The Legendary Dragon of the Wind! Storm Dragon!

* * *

**

"Run!!!!!! The Storm Dragon has risen again!!!!!" screamed the people in panic. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!"

Storm Dragon lets out another roar before flying into the city grounds. As he flaps his wings, powerful gust of wind are created and they easily tore down several trees and buildings. The dragon took a deep breath and then breathed out dark-colored cloud from his mouth. The clouds rose in into the air and began emitting electricity, and then lightning and rain began to fall.

"Mamamia! What-a eez that-a?!" gasped Mario.

"Can't you tell it's a dragon?" Young Link told him.

"YAAAAAA!!!!!! I'M SCARED!!!" screamed Nana.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" said Popo, whose legs were wobbling violently.

"I don't know whether to be scared or happy," said Pichu. "After all, I'm the kind of Pokemon who likes the sight of lightning storms."

Pit is standing in the back with a look of horror on his face. "No… Of al times, why now…?"

Ness noticed the look on his face and asked him, "What's wrong with you? Is this something that happens commonly here?"

"The Storm Dragon comes once in a while to cause havoc. He is so powerful that we cannot stop him, but he would return to his nest after doing enough damage."

"You seemed to be extra worried. It's as if you really do not want to see him here."

"Of course; who would want a monster to come destroy your hometown?" said Peach. "I'm sure Pit is scared of such monster too."

"Not only that…" said Pit. "When you first said you wanted to visit Angel Land, I hesitated a bit, but then I didn't want to reveal the horror to you and disappoint you. I wanted my best friends to have a happy stay in this place and not have any bad impressions, so I never told you about the Storm Dragon and also wished that he won't appear and scare you all." Pit lowered his head and began to cry. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for dragging you all into this…"

"What on earth are you blabbering about?" YL asked him. "Why must you hide this from us? If the other Smashers were here, what would they say?"

"_Just leave everything to us!"_

**Note: The above in italics is a short flashback showing what the other Smashers would say.**

"You know that nothing is ever too hard for us," continued YL. "We Smashers have been through a lot more worse stuff than this, and yet we never complained or got scared."

"Right-a!" said Mario. "If anything bad-a happens, we'll just-a solve everything!"

"Everyone who messed with us has never made it out without begin taught a lesson," said Ness. "That dragon will be no different!"

"Yeah! Count on us to bring that monster down!" said Pichu. "I'm ready to take on him!"

"But… The Storm Dragon is one of the 8 Legendary Dragons!" protested Pit. "Even Goddess Palutena had trouble dealing with the Storm Dragon himself! If such a powerful being like her can't stop him, how can you all do it?"

"Who was it that defeated the evil demon that plagued Japan for 500 years and then became the all powerful and unstoppable Darkling King and nearly succeeded in taking over the world?" Ness reminded him, even though Pit wasn't with the Smashers yet at that time.

"It's-a me, Mario!" said Mario happily.

"If someone like Mario can defeat a godlike villain, then no Legendary Dragon is too hard for him, especially when he has us!"

"You do not have to worry, Pit," Peach told Pit. "You should've told us this earlier so we can help you. Helping others are what we Smashers do best."

"Right! Friends should help each other after all!" said the Ice Climbers.

After hearing all these, Pit finally understood. "Thanks a lot, everyone!"

-

While the Smashers were talking, the Parodius Team was taking the matters in their own hands.

"Ripple Laser!"

"Carrot Launcher!"

"Wide Shot!"

"Spread Bomb!" That was Pentarou hurling grenades.

Koitsu said strange stuff and fires green crescent shots.

Sue created fruits out of nowhere and fired them.

"Laser!" Vic Viper shot out a long string of laser.

All the attacks met with the Storm Dragon and created an explosion. The team rejoiced at first, thinking they took out the dragon, but when the smoke cleared, it revealed that the dragon is far from defeated. The Storm Dragon flapped its wings against the air very hard and created a large gust that tore down buildings and trees, not to mention sending the whole team flying away and crashing around.

However, Vic Viper is the only one fighting back against the strong gust of wind. He gained a speed boost and flew forward faster than usual, flying above the Storm Dragon and then dropping bombs from there. The bombs fell on top of the Storm Dragon and created explosions of blue flames.

However, a couple of bombs like these are not enough to take down the dragon. The dragon flew to the same level as Vic Viper and shot out wind blades by flapping his wings. The jet fighter swiftly evaded the wind blades and fired another laser beam directly at the dragon's head. The beam shot the dragon in the nose and made it flinch a bit, and Vic Viper immediately flew towards it but went upwards the last second before he hits the head, and not before dropping a couple of missiles onto the dragon's face.

The explosion of the missile in the face is enough the make the dragon feel pain, but it also made him angrier than before. The Storm Dragon lets out a thunder-like roar and went after the jet fighter furiously.

Vic Viper obviously saw the dragon coming, and he immediately made 4 glowing orbs called Options appear around him, and the options turn their directions towards the dragon and fired lasers at him. The beams, though hitting the target, were not enough to halt the dragon in his path. The Storm Dragon took a deep breath and released dark cloud from his nostrils. The dark cloud went up high into the air and began emitting electricity, and then lightning began to strike in random places, blowing up whatever it hits. Some of the lightning bolts tried to hit Vic Viper, but the jet fighter was agile enough to evade the lightning. But alas, the speed of lightning and not to mention the amount there is finally overmatched the jet fighter and he got struck at the tip of the left wing.

"Left wing damaged!" said Vic Viper in a computerized panicking voice. "Dropping altitude immediately!" He flew towards the city streets below and made a rough landing, but luckily without suffering any fatal damage.

"Dang! To be able to shoot down the strongest team member next to me, that dragon is something!" said Takosuke.

"Ow…" groaned Hikaru as she got back up from getting trashed by the gust. "What do we do now?"

"We fight again! We shall return to our former glory!" said Takosuke. He pointed towards the sky and said out loud, "We shall let everyone know greatness of the leader I am—the greatest octopus Takosuke!"

"Yeah right…"

"I'm not afraid of any dragon!" said Takosuke bravely. "He's just trying to act mean!" But when a lightning bolt struck the ground next to him, he quickly cowered behind a trash can and said, "What are you doofus standing there for? Hurry up and get him!"

"Geez… Why on earth did I allow myself to be hired by him in the first place…?" Hikaru asked herself.

"Vic Viper, have you scanned for any weakness on that dragon?" Michael asked the jet fighter.

"I am able to get a quick scan of the Storm Dragon," replied Vic Viper. "As the computer indicated, the dragon has a weakness to electric attacks."

"So we just have to use electricity on him and we will win!"

"But do we have anyone here who knows how to use electricity?" asked Pentarou while fixing the damaged part on Vic's wing.

Michael closed his eyes and thought for a second before giving an answer. "No."

"Beats me… But wait, isn't Vic's laser made of electricity?"

"There is a difference between electricity and plasma," Vic Viper told him.

"Doh…"

"We have no choice but to use whatever arsenal we have." Vic Viper then took off into the air again, along with Koitsu on his paper plane.

Both the air fighters flew to the same level as the Storm Dragon and then began to glow in blue energy. "Preparing to charge Energy Laser to maximum power," said Vic Viper. Koitsu also said something, but it is unknown to the ears of the person sitting in front of the computer and reading this.

"Go get them!" shouted Takosuke from below.

The Storm Dragon roared and went towards them for an attack, but it was at this moment the two of them had finished charging. "Fire Energy Laser!" said Vic loudly, along with Koitsu. They both fired a huge blast of plasma shot, and I might as well mention that Vic's options were also charging up, so there are 6 large plasma balls fired.

The plasma balls hit the Storm Dragon directly in the face and engulfed him in a large explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

One can hear the painful roar of the dragon from within the fiery explosion.

"Yeah! They did it!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Guess I trained them well, hahahaha!" laughed Takosuke proudly.

Koitsu jumped and down excitedly, but Vic Viper said, "Life form still present on radar."

To everyone's surprise, the Storm Dragon is revealed to be still in air and have survived the massive explosion, though it has burns all over the body. The dragon let out the loudest and angriest roar it ever made. It opened its mouth and wind can be seen gathering within it. "Enemy is about to unleash a powerful attack," said Vic Viper. "Prepare to take cover!"

"Just give him the final shot!" shouted Takosuke from below. "It's not like you can't do anything!"

But before they could do anything, the Storm Dragon finished charging up the attack and shot out a huge column of twisting wind from his mouth. It came at such a speed that Vic Viper and Koitsu were not prepared, and they were struck and sent off course. The Storm Dragon then aimed at the cyclone at the city below, and like a large laser beam, the column of wind grazed through the city, tearing down building and destroying the streets.

SMAAASH!!! BANG!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

Eventually, the wind died down as the Storm Dragon closed his mouth to halt the attack. Below, all you could see was rubbles and remains of the city, not to mention the entire Parodius team scattered everywhere and battered up badly. "I see stars…" mumbled Takosuke with swirly eyes. The only parts untouched were the buildings in the further part of the city and not to mention Palutena's temple atop the cloud hill. The Storm lets out another roar and began heading towards the temple.

As he proceeds on to continue to his rampage spree, the Storm Dragon spotted some cloud cycles heading towards him at high speed.

"We're not letting you go on any further!" said Ness as he brandished his bat.

"You're dead now, dragon!" shouted Young Link.

"I will defeat you once and for all in order to protect my homeland!" said Pit.

"Me too!" said Pichu.

"Let's-a go!" shouted Mario. He was the one to get closest to the Storm Dragon first. Mario steered his cloud cycle towards the dragon and threw a fiery punch, but the dragon easily avoided it by moving his head to the side. "Oopsie!" Then the dragon used his wing to slap Mario towards the street below. Mario hit the pavement hard, but since he was still on the cloud cycle when he fell, the impact was softened so that he did not suffer fatal injuries. "Mamamia…"

"Take this!" shouted YL as he fired several arrows at the dragon, but the arrows were like sticks when they hit the dragon; they simply bounced of his skin. "Dang, if only I still have bombs, then I could create bomb arrows…"

"Take this for a size!" said Ness. "PK Rocking!" He fired colorful energy shots at the dragon and blasted him in the face. The dragon roars angrily in response and blew out a gust of wind that was enough to sent Ness flying off course on his cloud cycle. "Whoa!"

"It's my turn!" shouted Pichu. "Thunderbolt!" He screamed out loud and electricity spread out from his body in all directions. Some of the electrical beams struck the Storm Dragon and he let out a painful roar before jerking back several steps. "Ha! How'd you like that?"

The dragon let out a loud and angry roar, so loud that Pichu is frightened and peed on his cloud cycle. "That… was scary…" he cried while trembling violently.

YL flew his cloud cycle near the dragon and hopped off his cloud cycle and onto the dragon's body, in hope of stabbing him with his sword. But the dragon saw this coming and quickly swung his tail at YL just before he comes in contact. YL is sent flying towards the city below, but is luckily caught by his cloud cycle.

"Begone, evil being!" shouted Pit as he fired several light arrows at the Storm Dragon. The arrows struck the dragon in the head and did minimal damage, but this made the dragon turn his attention towards the angel Smasher. The dragon flew after him and snapped his jaw at Pit, trying to bite him. "Whoa!" Pit dodged back and forth to avoid being bitten. In fact, a single bite from the dragon is enough to swallow a person whole!

Pit flew back several steps and fired more arrows, but this did not prevent the dragon from coming forward and he rammed Pit using his snout and the angel is sent falling diagonally downwards and into the streets below.

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"Ugh… I got too careless…" groaned Pit painfully. "I'm sorry I couldn't do any better, goddess…"

Mario got back up from getting hit and looked up at the dragon. "Mamamia… That-a dragon sure eez strong. Eef only our powerhouse Smashers are here, they would-a be able to handle da dragon easily!"

"Hey you, mustachioed guy!" Takosuke said to him.

Mario turned to him and said, "You still here?"

"If you're able to take down Alias Lobby, that means you're really strong, right?"

"Well, I have friends who are stronga."

"I don't care! Let's make a deal! You beat up that dragon and we won't come after your heads!"

"Not-a bad a deal!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter! A more intense battle with the Storm Dragon will be in the next chapter!

**Trivia:  
**1. When Takosuke said, "Return to former glory." It is a reference to the third Parodius game's subtitle 'Returning to Former Glory'.


	6. Chaos in Angel City

Sorry for the wait; I was in a moments writer block when coming up with this chapter.

**Chapter 6: Huge Chaos in Angel City! Smashers vs. Storm Dragon!

* * *

**

Back at the temple, Palutena is creating an army to fight against the Storm Dragon. "Soldiers, we must destroy the Storm Dragon once and for all!" she said out loud. "He has been a threat to us everyday, and we must not allow him to do as he wants anymore! We must fight hard a strike him down today!" The army shouted and roared loudly and shook their weapons in the air.

"Everyone's so enthusiastic," said Peach.

"They say there are people like them who are born to fight in wars, and their adrenaline pump at the mention of it," said Popo.

Palutena turned to the three Smashers and said to them, "You stay here for your own safety."

"But our friends are out there fighting," said Nana. "It would be a good idea if we go help them."

"We do not hope to get you into our kingdom's affair; your friends were a bit reckless to go after the Storm Dragon."

-

Meanwhile, back at the site of ruins…

"PSI Rocking!" Ness fired several colorful shots at the Storm Dragon rapidly, not giving him a chance to fight back. The dragon had to use his wings as a shield to block the incoming shots, and while he was doing this, Pichu flew above the dragon and fired a thunderbolt at the dragon, making it cry in pain and open up the wings, and therefore exposing himself to the energy shots.

BANG!!!

YL flew above the dragon and jumped off his cloud cycle and stabbed his sword into the dragon's back. The dragon cried painfully and shook around trying to get YL off, but YL stabbed his sword deep into the back and held tightly to prevent falling off. But the shaking is so strong and violent that YL eventually lost his grip and fell off, but is luckily caught by his cloud cycle.

The dragon flapped his wings hard, firing several wind blades at the trio. "Whoa! Watch out!" cried Ness. They moved around swiftly to avoid the incoming blades, but Pichu wasn't so lucky and his cloud cycle got split in half by a blade, and he is sent flying into the air but luckily got caught by YL. "Gotcha!" said YL. But his cloud cycle also got hit by a wind blade and the two of them fell to towards the city below.

"I'm here to catch-a you!" said Mario. He flew under YL and Pichu and caught them, but due to the weight on the cloud cycle, it began to slowly sink to the bottom. "Oh… Three people eez too much for da cloud-a cycle!"

"But thanks for catching us anyway," said YL. "Now what do I do without my sword?"

Ness is the only one left still fighting the Storm Dragon. The dragon created several thunder clouds that fired lightning bolts at Ness, but Ness would simply use PSI Magnet to absorb the lightning. "Ha! You'll never get me with those!" said Ness. "Take this! PSI Flash!" Ness created green energy balls that exploded in a bright flash and blinded the dragon. He quickly used PSI Offense Up to give himself a temporary boost of power, and then he zoomed at the dragon and swung his bat into his face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

The impact is so powerful that the dragon coughed out blood and moved back several steps; however, he is still far from defeated. "Still want more? I can give you more!" said Ness. Then he saw an army flying towards the dragon with weapons in their hands. "So the goddess's guards are here at last!"

"Let's attack the dragon from all directions!" shouted the commander, and at his command, the army split up and surrounded the dragon.

"Take my heat dial spear!" shouted a soldier as the tip of spear heated up, and he flew at the dragon and stabbed him in the skin, not only piercing through it but also burning the wound.

"Breath Dial!" Another soldier got out a shell and it shout out a long stream of fire that looks like a beam saber and used it to 'slash' the dragon.

"Gas dial and heat dial!" Yet another soldier used a combination of gas and fire, and it resulted in a huge flamethrower being shot at the dragon and burning him.

"Fire the light arrows!" commanded the commander, and the other soldiers fired several glowing arrows at the dragon from all directions.

"Wow! These guys are good!" thought Ness. "But how can they aren't able to kill the dragon since long ago?"

Pit appeared among the soldiers and also joined the attack. "I must prove myself to be strong!" he thought. "Master Hand accepted me as a Smasher because he saw potential in me, but I haven't been acting how I should be! I failed the Smashers once by losing their money, and now I brought them into a disaster that does not concern them! I must make up for this!"

The Storm Dragon has had enough; he opens his mouth and unleashed the laser-like cyclone and swept it through the air and knocked out several soldiers. He then flew around very fast and swat down anyone who got in his way.

"Fire! Fight back hard!" shouted the commander. The soldiers continued to fire more light arrows at the enraged dragon, but the dragon withstood all the attacks tossed at him and flew towards the commander and his army, and with a single tail whip, he knocked them all off the sky.

WHAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Don't hurt my countrymen!" shouted Pit angrily. He split his bows into twin daggers and flew very fast at the dragon and slashed against his skin multiple times before backing off. The dragon turned his attention to Pit and went after him. Pit spun his daggers in front of him like propellers and bravely flew at the dragon, but the dragon still rammed into him anyway. "Augh!"

Storm Dragon then swiped his claws at Pit and left a gash on his body, and then he blows wind at Pit and he was sent shooting downwards. Luckily, Pit fell onto an awning, so the impact wasn't very strong, but he was feeling very weak already. "No… Not yet…" he said to himself weakly. "I must… not fall so easily."

Back on top, Ness, along with the remaining soldiers, are fighting the dragon. "PSI Flash!" shouted Ness, and he created a bright flash that blinded the dragon and quickly took a swing at his face really hard, enough to send the dragon reeling backwards. The soldiers helped by firing arrows and attacking with dial-powered weapons of all sorts.

"I'm here!" shouted Mario as he joined the battle, riding on his cloud cycle.

"I was wondering where you went," said Ness.

"I got-a some useful info from other people. That-a eez why I brought-a Pichu with me!" explained Mario, and Pichu can be seen on his cloud cycle too.

"Never thought I would be so useful here!" said Pichu. "I'm ready to rock that dragon!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario zoomed towards the dragon, and when the dragon saw him coming, he took a deep breath and blew out a strong gust. Mario flew at a different angle and got out of the gust's way and continue heading for the dragon. When near enough, Mario jumped up and delivered a strong uppercut into the dragon's chin, knocking his head upwards a little bit. "Now, Pichu!" Mario then tossed Pichu high into the air above the dragon.

"Now's my turn! Thunder!" Pichu released a powerful blast of electricity at the Storm Dragon and struck him from above.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The dragon screams in pain as he got hit by electricity of high voltage.

"Whoa! Is Pichu secretly stronger than me or what?!" gasped Ness.

Pichu continues zapped the dragon, but he eventually got tired and stopped. "Boy, that's was tiring…" And he fell on top of the dragon's back. Mario quickly flew to the dragon and Pichu hopped onto his cloud cycle, and they flew in circles around the dragon while firing lightning bolts at the dragon as they move, and each shot was a painful sting to the dragon, which is weak to electricity and Ness still hasn't figured this out.

The dragon is really enraged at being beaten around by small beings like them. He lets out a roar and wind begins to gather around him. "What-a eez going on?" asked Mario.

"Who cares? I'll just keep on zapping him!" said Pichu. All of a sudden and in a blink of an eye, the dragon disappeared from in front of them!

"What'a the?!" gasped Mario.

The dragon appeared behind them totally without a warning and struck them in the back using his claws, and Mario and Pichu are sent flying downwards. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" The flew straight into Ness and the threesome crashed to the bottom.

CRAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"Ow… That hurts…" cried Ness.

The dragon begins to act abnormally; it seems to be moving at a really fast speed. The soldiers fired several arrows at him, but the dragon would seemingly disappear from their sight and the next thing the soldiers knew is that they're struck by some invisible force.

"Did the dragon turn invisible?" asked Pichu.

"No, he's moving at super high speed," explained YL, who is somehow able to keep track the dragon's movements.

Suddenly, the area around them is torn apart by wind and they are sent flying. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

What happened just now what the dragon attacked with the laser-like wind and because he was moving at such a high speed, one cannot even see the wind grazing by. The Smashers crash landed on another part of the city. "Mamamia! How can we catch up-a with da dragon like theez?" asked Mario.

"If only we have our holy weapons, then we would stand a chance!" said YL.

As the dragon continues to wreck havoc, a large shining arrow is shot in from the distance and struck him in the body, and the dragon is pushed backwards very far before coming to a stop. The dragon looked at his attacker and saw Palutena flying towards him riding on a large cloud cycle. "The goddess is here!" said the soldiers.

"I will smite him down myself," said Palutena as she prepared a large grand bow. The dragon glared angrily at her and fired the wind laser attack. Palutena fired an arrow that not only flew through the wind, but also eliminated it. The light struck the dragon in the head and created a bright explosion and the dragon is tossed backwards. Palutena wasted no time in firing another arrow, and the dragon was hit again.

The dragon flew higher into the sky and flapped his wings, and with each flap, a large wind blade is shot out. Palutena got out a large shield and easily blocked the wind blades using it. When the onslaught of wind blades stopped, she fired another arrow at the dragon, but the dragon disappeared before he got hit.

"What?!"

The dragon appeared behind Palutena, and because she wasn't expecting this, he tail whipped her violently and made her fell forward onto the surface of the cloud cycle. The dragon then grabbed the edge of the cloud cycle and hurled it across the sky and it crashed onto the city ground.

CRASH!!!!!!!

"Oh no! The dragon beat our goddess!" gasped the soldiers.

The Smashers ran up to the fallen goddess and Pichu said to her, "Are you all right?"

Palutena got up and said, "Don't worry; blows like that won't hurt a goddess. You should go back to the temple and seek safety instantly."

"But we want to help!" said Ness.

"This does not concern you. I do not want to drag you into something that has nothing to do with you. This is our problem."

"What on earth are you talking about?" said YL. "Pit is our friend, and his problem is our problem too!"

"Right-a! We can neva leave our friend-a alone and not-a help-a him!" said Mario.

The dragon appeared before them and released the wind laser again. "Oh no!" gasped Pichu. Palutena quickly got in front of them and held up the shield to block the attack. However, the power the wind laser is so strong that Palutena is having hard time holding up her shield and she is slowly pushed back along the ground.

"You should run now!" she shouted to them.

"No! We're not running!" replied the Smashers. "We'll help you fight the dragon!"

Pichu jumped over the shield and towards the dragon, and electricity surrounded his body and he shot towards the dragon like a missile. "Volt Tackle!" He hit the dragon in the forehead really hard and made him stop the attack. Pichu then proceeds to electrocute him and the dragon cried and shook around him pain, trying to shake off Pichu, but Pichu held on tightly and refused to let go, and even continued to release electricity even though he is tired. "I will not stop until you die!"

"Seriously! Pichu has hidden powers that I do not have!" said Ness.

"Pichu! Don't-a overdo yourself!" shouted Mario. He hurled several fireballs at the dragon and burned it in the face, but one of the fireballs hit Pichu and knocked him off. "Oh no!"

YL ran to pick up Pichu and said to him, "Are you all right?" But Pichu had used too much electricity and is really weak, so he is unable to reply. "You shouldn't have overdone yourself!"

Mario ran towards the dragon, who is now standing on the ground, and he jumped at the dragon and threw a fiery punch into his face. Immediately after the punch, he performed a flip in midair and kicked the dragon in the chin. He landed on the ground and jumped up again, this time delivering an uppercut into the chin. Mario continued flying upwards and then he dropped down and performed a spinning kick onto the dragon's head. When he hit the dragon, he jumped back up again and spun like a wheel, and the he drops back down at a faster than usual velocity and slammed his foot into the dragon's head, leaving a deep imprint on the skin, and the dragon's head is pushed onto the ground also.

"Now's our turn!" shouted YL and Ness. They got out their weapons and rushed towards the dragon, and begin beating on his face using their sword and bat.

SLASH! SMASH! BASH! WHACK!

The dragon got several bruises on his face and took several steps back, but the Smashers kept on going after him and continue to beat up his head. Mario performed a powerful roundhouse kick, YL attacked with a spinning tornado slash, and Ness powered himself with Offense Up before delivering a powerful swing into the dragon's face, knocking out some tooth.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

The dragon roared in pain, but still is not defeated. He lifted up his claws and brought it down very fast. Right when it was about to hit the Smashers, Pit suddenly showed up in front of them and took the claw slam to himself.

"PIT!!!!!" gasped the Smashers. But to their surprise, Pit was holding up the dragon's claw using a dial shell.

"I promised I will no longer be a burden to you all," said Pit. "I also promised Master Hand I will be strong and will help you all. Please let me show you that I am as strong as you all!"

"You don't have to push yourself, Pit!" Ness said to him. "People have limits!"

"Yeah! We still accept you as one of us!" said YL.

"Thanks, but I still want to be as strong as you all! I feel that I am very weak!" said Pit. The dragon lifted up his claw and swings it at Pit from the side, but Pit quickly used the shell to block the attack again.

Palutena noticed that shell and said, "That shell… Can it be…?"

The dragon angrily attacked with his claw again, but Pit is able to block every blow with the shell, and he kept it up for many times too. "What is that shell he's using to block the attack?" wondered Ness.

"Pit! No! You'll hurt yourself!" shouted Palutena.

"What?" asked Mario.

Pit then placed the shell on his palm and thrusts it at the dragon's head. "Impact Dial!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!

An unknown force is released from the shell and the dragon is struck really hard in the face, so hard that he coughed out large amounts of blood and is sent flying backwards very far. Not only was the dragon hurt, but Pit was sent flying backwards and he also coughed out several amount of bloods.

"PIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone else. They quickly run to catch him before he hits the ground.

"Pit! Are you all right?" asked YL in concern.

"PSI Life up!" said Ness as he healed him using PSI powers.

Pit slowly opened his eyes and said, "Did I do it?"

"What did-a you just-a do?" asked Mario.

"Pit used the impact dial just now," explained Palutena. "It's a dial that absorbs impacts given at it, and you can release them all at the opponent for massive damage. However, the user himself will also be hurt greatly, so impact dials should only be handled by experts."

"Why on earth did you do this kind of thing?!" Ness asked him.

"I wanted to help…" replied Pit.

"Just because you want to help doesn't mean you have to push yourself this far! If you die, then what good is there?"

"Guys! We still have to handle da dragon!" said Mario. The Storm Dragon got back up again and is really angry.

"Oh no! How on earth do we kill this beast?!" said YL.

"Guess we have no choice but-a to fight-a till he eez dead," said Mario.

The dragon angrily charged forward, but the Smashers and Palutena hopped out of the way. Mario landed his feet against a building wall and jumped towards the dragon and socked him in the already bruised face. Ness used PK Thunder to zap himself in the back, and it resulted in him shooting forward like a cannonball being fired. He hit headfirst into the dragon, and because he is electrical charged, the dragon took heavy damage and crashed into the building on the other side.

Palutena used her bow to fire 3 light arrows at the dragon, and it resulted in a bright explosion.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!

The dragon rose from the explosion and lets out an angry thundering roar. As it begins to charge up another wind laser, a large ice cube suddenly dropped from the sky and into his mouth, blocking and preventing the attack from happening. "We're here to help!" shouted Popo and Nana, who were on a cloud cycle and it was them who used the attack just now.

"But I told you to stay in the temple!" said Palutena.

"Do you expect us to sit quietly while our friends are fighting for their lives?" said Peach, who also arrived on a cloud cycle. "Let us defeat this dragon together! Psyche Bomb!" Peach somehow pulled out several small bombs and hurled them at the dragon, and the dragon got rained with several explosions.

"Icicle Shot!" Popo blew out cold air against his hammer and turned it into an icicle, and he swung it against the air so hard that the icicle broke off and shot forward and stabbed the dragon in the left eye. The dragon yelled in pain as his left eye became blind and blood poured out.

YL called out to the Ice Climbers, and then he fired a few arrows at the dragon. Nana quickly blew cold air at the arrows and turned them into ice, and the ice arrows stabbed in the dragon's skin and pierced him badly.

"Super Fire!" Mario shot out larger than average fireballs and it created fiery explosions when it hit the dragon.

The Storm Dragon was taking all the attacks to his body and is suffering greatly. He was about to perform another attack when suddenly Ness was shot forward when he zapped himself him PK Thunder, and he hit the dragon's body very hard.

BAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

Despite taking all these blows and heavily wounded and bleeding, the dragon managed to stood up and fight back. "Boy! This dragon sure can take beatings!" said YL.

"His life force isn't much now," said Palutena. "This time he cannot get out of this alive!"

"Right! We shall destroy him once and for all!" said Ness. "We will make sure that he never messes with our friend's country!"

"Everyone! Give him all you got-a!" shouted Mario. "Super Fire!" Mario shot out large fireballs.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness fired energy shots.

"Blizzard!" The Ice Climbers blew out a long stream of cold air.

Peach reached into the ground to pull out a turnip like she always does, but this time, she got out a bomb instead! "I've never thought I would get this!" And she hurled it at the dragon.

"I don't care if it works or not! I'm gonna do it!" YL fired all the arrows left that he had got. Just so you know, Pit is too weak to fight and Pichu is still unconscious.

While they are attacking the dragon, the Parodius Team appeared to help. "Show that monster whose boss!" shouted Takosuke. "Let him have it! Ripple Laser!"

"Carrot Launcher!" Hikaru fired carrot missiles.

"Energy Laser!" Vic Viper charged up and fired a large plasma shot.

"Wide Shot!" Michael fired a large green energy wall.

"Spread Bomb!" Pentarou hurled several grenades.

Koitsu shouted something and fired a large green plasma beam and Sue fired several fruit-shaped bullets.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

The dragon, badly injured, flew out from the explosion and high into the air and roared madly and painfully. "This is the end," said Palutena. "Light of Judgement!" She lifted up her hand and it began to glow brightly, and a beam of light shot out from her hand and into the air above the Storm Dragon. The light gathered there for a short while, and then an even bigger beam of light shot down at the Storm Dragon and completely engulfed him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Storm Dragon began spinning and spinning like a cyclone really fast and wind surrounded him and became a tornado. Eventually, the tornado exploded not in flames, but in winds.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And the Storm Dragon is nowhere to be seen…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I tried my best in this chapter to make it exciting. I hope you like it! Next chapter is the final! Enjoy!


	7. Happy Ending

**Final Chapter: A Happy Ending to a Wonderful Vacation in the Skies!

* * *

**

And the Storm Dragon exploded in wind, not in flames.

"We did it!" cheered the Ice Climbers happily as they give each other a high-five.

"All right!" shouted Ness and Young Link.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Mario as he jumped up and raised his hand in victory.

"Sweet!" said Peach as she gave a peace sign.

"Haha! You couldn't have done it without my help!" said Takosuke proudly.

"At long last, the Storm Dragon is defeated," said Palutena happily. "I never dreamed that this day would come." She turned to the Smashers and said to them, "I have underestimated you. You have helped us a lot in defeating the Storm Dragon."

"You shouldn't say that," said Ness.

"Yeah, that dragon was nothing compared to what we been through before," said YL.

Pichu slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "What happened? Where's the dragon?" And he was told that the dragon was defeated.

Pit slowly got back up; despite the pain he still has from using the impact dial. "We did… it…"

"Pit! You're still hurt!" said Peach. "We must give him treatment at once!"

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this…" he said.

"Stop that nonsense!" Ness said to him. "Don't blame yourself! We defeated the dragon, didn't we?"

"I wanted you to have a good memory here, not something like this…"

"Stop being such an emo!" said YL. "I actually enjoyed this fighting experience! I prefer something like this over long relaxing rests any time!"

"I'm sorry…" said Pit one last time before he collapsed onto the ground again.

"PIT!!!" gasped everyone.

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"But in the end, we still had a great time," said Peach. "It was one of the most beautiful places I've ever been too!"

"I can see that," said Zelda, looking at the pictures that they took there using dial shells.

"I even brought-a back some dials!" said Mario, showing the others the dials he brought. "Theez eez wind-a dial, theez one eez flash dial…"

"No impact dial?" asked Bowser.

"That-a one eezn't necessary."

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Everyone got frightened by the sudden sound of explosion coming from outside that they fell off the chair. "What was that?!" asked DK, who miraculously heard the sound.

"It must be bounty hunters again!" shouted Luigi. Everyone ran to the window and saw Ness and YL out there with a shattered rock next to them and not to mention a dial shell.

"What did you do just now?" asked Fox.

"I was testing this impact dial on this rock," said Ness. "And you know the rest…"

"Mamamia! You brought that-a here too?" asked Mario.

"Yeah," said YL. "We thought it might come to use some times…"

"Eez your hand-a hurt?"

"I was wearing my baseball glove when I used it, and it absorbed most of the impact, so my hand didn't hurt much, but…" He held up his baseball glove, which is in rags.

"Wow… I can't believe a single shell like that is able to break a rock!" said Bowser in awe.

"You mean the fact that I can shatter rock with a single punch isn't amazing enough?" asked CF.

"You're not the only who can do that! I can shatter rocks with just my claws! I can even leave a dent in steel walls!"

"I can do that to! If I want to, I can break through it, which I have done before!"

The Smashers returned to the dining table and continued their talk. "So anyway, did the Parody Team or whatever they're called come after you again?" asked Marth.

"They kept-a their promises and left-a us in peace," said Mario.

"Legendary Eightfold Dragon," Roy read out loud from a book. "This is the name given to the 8 mighty dragons that are said to exist in the world."

"What are you reading, Roy?" asked Marth.

"A book about dragons," Mewtwo told him. "Yes, I've heard about the Eightfold Dragons during my travel around the world, but I have yet to encounter any of them."

"The dragons of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, ice, heaven, and darkness," continued Roy. "The leader of them all, called Kaiser, is said to arise when all eight are slain."

"Whoa… I never knew about that…" said Peach.

"Actually, the Holy Dragon also resides in the sky," said Pit as he walked into the kitchen.

"Really?" asked Pichu. "How come you didn't tell us about it?"

"I have brought you enough burdens with the encounter of the Storm Dragon; I didn't want you to encounter something else like that."

"But if he's called the Holy Dragon, shouldn't he be a nice dragon?"

"The Holy Dragon, you can say, is a good dragon, but he takes justice way too seriously that you can consider him to be evil."

"Sort of like CP9?" asked CF.

"You can say that. He is very zealous sense of justice; every small mistake he considers it a big crime and will smite people down with his holy powers."

"Just like what CP9 would do," said Marth.

"Man, those people make me sick with their crazy sense of justice," said Snake. "I never want to see anyone like them again."

"I found another interesting thing here," said Roy, still reading the book. "It talked about several years ago, a battle between the Royal Hand Family and the most powerful dragon."

"A battle between the Hands and the most powerful dragon?" said Link curiously.

"That did happen," said the voice of Master Hand. The Smashers turned to the window to see him out there. "I was young back then, but I still remember it very well…"

"So was it like?"

"You do not want to know… The most powerful dragon… A large number of Hands were wiped out by that monster… I can never forget how powerful that monster is…"

"So what happened in the end?"

"My father was able to seal him away; the dragon was way too powerful to be defeated…"

"That was scary…" said Luigi. "I sure do not want to encounter him…"

"Most powerful dragon?" said Mewtwo. "You can't mean…"

"Shinryu was his name," Roy read out loud.

"Exactly," said MH.

"Shinryu… I should have known!" said Mewtwo.

"You know him too?" asked Pichu.

"I've never met him, but during my travels, I have visited the site where Shinryu was sealed, and I can tremendous energy coming from the place he was sealed in. The dragon is still alive, struggling to break free from his seal. I tell you, I have never sensed such terrifying and powerful aura in my life. Honestly, I was trembling and sweating violently when I went near there."

"Is he that scary…?" asked Luigi, who is trembling too.

"That's how terrifying Shinryu is," said MH. "I believe he can single-handedly own all the Eightfold Dragons by himself. I haven't heard much about Kaiser though, so I do not know much about him."

"Indeed, Kaiser is perhaps the most mysterious dragon in the world," said Mewtwo. "Even I do not know much about him."

"Hey, I've been wondering," said Snake. "If Shinryu is that powerful, would he win in a fight against… What was he called again…? It starts with O… but I do know some people call him The An…"

The moment Master Hand heard this, he shouted out loud, "STOP!!!!!!! DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!!!!!!" He shout was so loud that all the birds flew away and the Smashers fell down from their chair. "Oops… Sorry for overreacting… It just brings back bad memories… Gotta go…" And he left.

"What's with him?" asked Zelda.

"Yeah, and what were you gonna say, Snake?" asked Link.

"I was going to say… The Ancient…"

-

Somewhere, in a place that looks very grand and well decorated, but at the same time very dark…

A man clad from head to toe in bulky, dark blue armor, is kneeled down before a person whose identity is hidden in the shadows. "Don't get too happy just because you were rescued from prison, Bob," said the mysterious person.

"I am thankful for being rescued," said Bob in a polite voice. "I will repay you however I can."

"Enough of this… I will give you another chance. You are restored to your position again, the Extremo Negativo."

"I am most thankful, King N."

Behind Bob, several shadows can be seen. Six of the shadows can be seen sitting on well decorated thrones while a seventh throne is empty, but is later occupied when Bob sat on it. Behind these seven seated shadows, there stood 11 shadows.

The mysterious leader, King N, spoke to them, "My loyal followers, the time for our plans to be unleashed is about time! Our ultimate project, Gamfax, will soon be complete and the world shall become ours! As promised, you will all have a portion of your land to rule! It will be a land where nobody can stop us!"

Suddenly, a loud and terrifying voice echoed throughout the whole room. "Do not forget about me, Earthling. Though I am now your follower, I will not hesitate to kill you if you turn down your promises!"

"Relax," said King N with a wicked smile. "I am a man of words; I never break promises." The smile becomes larger and it eventually turns into maniac laughing, like how bad guys would. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

* * *

_THE END_

As you can see, the last part is copied from the last part of my other story Super Smash Fairy Tales, but with grammar correction and the approximate numbers of the shadows behind the thrones. Now can you try to figure who all the villains are according to previews you've seen so far in other stories?

Just so you know, I may or may not post a few chapters of Rise of the Negativities and then leave it on hiatus until more SSB Brawl news is released. Below are the chapter titles of chapters I have already completed.  
**1. The Darkest Time in World History! Age of Gamfax!  
2. Crisis in Fourside City! Smashers to the Rescue!  
3. The Negativities Revealed and the Plans of the Government!  
4. Negativities Begins Their Move! Time to Set Off, Smashers!**

Just so you know, I have no plans for the other 7 dragons to show up in Rise of the Negativities; however, I have plans for the most powerful dragon and The Ancient. Be on a lookout for those two, if you know who they are…

So long!


End file.
